


Soulmated

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, RG is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: James gets what he deserves after pissing off his soulmate.





	Soulmated

“James, I’m sorry, but it’s my job!” RG’s angered yelling could be heard throughout the mansion, her natural accent quite predominant.

From their room, James was getting ready for the day, like always. He had to go to a few of his classes to get his Ph.D. “RG, you didn’t need to beat the hell out of the poor bloke. He could’ve just dealt with you pointing that revolver between his eyes,” he scoffed, pulling the shirt over his head.

Growling, RG stalked over to the closet, picking out some clothes for herself. “The Boss wants what the Boss wants.”

He turned around, eyeing her. “Oh, so he’s ‘the Boss’ now?” RG pulled a pair of jeans on, James’s t-shirt still on her from last night.

“He’s always been the Boss. Yes, I can call him other names but when push comes to shove, he’ll always be my Boss.”

James finished pulling on his jeans, throwing things into his pockets. “You have fun with him, then. I’m going to my classes and I probably will be back late.” His hair was spiked up like usual, and he was being an absolute prick.

“Okay, so you’re saying don’t wait up? Fine. I’ll see if Vic’s busy. Maybe she’d be willing to go and have some fun,” RG huffed, clenching her fists. James rolled his eyes, walking out the door.

She threw herself onto the bed. They hadn’t rowed in a while, of course not. They were soulmates. Have been since they found out when they were young, RG having written some notes down on her arm and someone else’s handwriting appeared, correcting them for her. This gave her an idea. She grabbed a marker, heading into the bathroom.

James walked into the classroom, trying to ignore the stares and laughter coming from his classmates. It was college, for god’s sake. Why were they giggling like primary school children?

“Okay, everyone. I assume you went over the chapter like I asked?” Their professor said as he entered the room. The class was boring, like always, but he suffered through it. He couldn’t help but feel guilty over his spat with RG.

Walking out of the classroom, he could still feel the stares, people walking past would look amused, pitying, horrified, and all the ones in between. James just went home, he finished his classes for the day and he was tired of all these stares and laughter.

Walking into the house, J went to greet him, bursting out into laughter the second he caught a glimpse as James’s face. “Oh. My. God. She wasn’t kidding! Nice tattoos, Spaceboy!” J doubled over in laughter again and James lost it.

“Why is everyone doing this?!” he screeched, throwing his hands up in the air. J just chuckled, handing him a mirror.

“Look for yourself.”

Grabbing the mirror from J, his eyes widened at what he saw. His face had been drawn on, but not just any drawings. Parodies of J’s tattoos. But, instead of ‘damaged’ it said ‘asshole’, instead of ‘J’ it said ‘RG’, and instead of a star, it was RG’s wolf signature.

He threw the mirror back to J, walking up to his shared room and seeing RG, just laying on their bed with her laptop. “Oh,” she said, “I thought you were staying out late.” Her eyes were extremely amused. She set down her laptop on the table and looked back at James.

“What is this?” he asked, pointing to his forehead. She just laughs, pulling her hat off her head and showing that she drew it on.

“To be fair, you were a complete arse this morning.” He watched her trudge into the bathroom, washing off the marker on her face. When her face was clean, she walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Now we’re even.”

James looked at her as she laid back down on the bed. “Oh, I think you need to be punished,” he growled, pouncing on her and tickling her sides.

Their shared laughter could be heard from the hall as J walked past their room, laughing at the picture of James he took with his phone before retreating into his bedroom to print it and put it up everywhere in the mansion.


End file.
